


cities in hell. Volume 1: Texas

by Adaltioratendo



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaltioratendo/pseuds/Adaltioratendo
Summary: Elyza Lex and a small group of survivors happened to be the few 'privileged ones' when the apocalypse arrived... But does 'safe' places really last forever?... Follows some events from Ftwd season 2-present.





	1. Elyza Lex

The dorm room was chaos.

Procrastinating and lack of organization got her here. Frustration rising within her at an alarmingly fast pace seeing as it was already 7 p.m in the afternoon, and she hadn't studied at all.

Sitting Indian style on the floor, papers surrounding almost every space around her while struggling to put the notes in order. She groaned. Her brain was clearly too tired to function. The past few weeks have been studying non-stop. Mid-terms kicking her ass, and she just wanted this to end.

Hands came up to rub her face. An effort to calm herself and exhaling a long-heavy sigh before turning her attention back to the papers.

"Here". She jumped, startled by the sudden presence in the room.

Looking up from the mess on the floor, she found an amused expression in her friend as she handled her a water bottle and a much-needed aspirin.

"How much?". Elyza asked, taking the items while murmuring a 'thank you', and opening the bottle to take a long sip of the cold fresh liquid.

"Don't swear it". The other one dismissed.

Lindsey knew how to approach her, how much talking to do when she knew Elyza was stressed-out over something. It kind of happens when two people know each other for so long.

Neighbors.

She met Lindsey when both were 10 years-old. The friendship was solid. They helped each other through everything. So, when Lindsey's mom died of an overdose. It didn't come as a surprise when Abby and Jake took Lindsey in to live with the Lexs.

High school was hard for them to get through, but Lindsey was there, she was always there.

But what really sealed the bond of their sisterhood? Death. Losing a loved one.

Elyza was in junior year when the family heard the news.

Her dad died in a shooting. She knew it could happen; He was a cop.

Still didn't make it easy, and Lindsey was the only one there for the Lexs siblings while Abby lost herself in her job.

The mother/daughter relationship was ripped apart because of it. Lack of communication, small talks over dinner to fill the awkward atmosphere at the table, only distancing them more, but she didn't even care. She just wanted her dad back.

Grieve is one of the hardest things to endure. The process takes every bit of happiness out of everyone, feeling hopeless, desperate. Everywhere she went she was met with an instant memory of what her dad and she used to do in that place. The parks, the baseball games, the living room, the kitchen and its endless baking games.

Her only solace was her own room. Well, barely.

Friends were cut-off out of her life as well by herself, only a few were the lucky ones chosen by her to stick around in desperate times.

Did it become easier to bare?. Yes.

Did it hurt any less?. No, but she managed.

She managed to keep up her grades the following senior year, ending with both girls with a full scholarship. A dorm room by the college's campus and a brand new sense of serenity at the feeling of being away from her old, full-of-somber-memories-home.

That was four years ago.

"I asked for coffee". She commented with a smirk, taking the aspiring into her mouth and swallowing it with a small sip of water.

 

Too much reading, too much information. It was not a surprise for her to be suffering from a killer headache.

 

"You've been living from caffeine this past two weeks. Not healthy". Rolling her eyes at the hopeful look in Elyza to try and break her into going for that coffee.

"Haven't you too?".

The playful question was left hanging in the air when Elyza's phone started to ring, breaking the light-hearted atmosphere in the room.

She searched a few seconds for the device that was hiding underneath one of her notes. A curious expression washing over her face at the incoming call.

"Mom". She answered in a flat tone. Meeting Lindsey's gaze.

 

"Where are you?".

Her body went rigid at the desperate, worried voice on the other side of the phone. Lindsey had furrowed eyebrows, a distressing indicator of how things changed within a few minutes.

"I- dorm room. Why?". She stuttered, afraid of what was coming after that.

 

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?". Her mother asked.

She knew Lindsey was listening, the phone had enough volume for her to catch up on what Eliza's mother was asking.

"I don't know. I've been practically living in my room for the last two days-".

"Things have been crazy around here, I mean, everyone is stress-out because of the mid-terms, Abs". Lindsey explained, getting into the conversation.

Elyza clicked on the speaker button, so Lindsey could have a clear hearing.

"I need you to stay where you are. Close your door and stay quiet. I sent someone to get you, they should be there in no time". She was clearly demanding. Voice didn't leave room to argue.

Both girls exchanged a look to know that if Abby was scared, it meant that something was actually really fucking wrong.

"What is happening?. Where's Aden?". She asks with worry.

"It'll be fine. He's fine. I gotta go. Please, baby. Do as I say".Abby ended softly before the line went dead.

The news didn't help at all. Something about unknown flu spreading over America was the only thing they could listen to when the knock on the door startled them.

//

When her mother said someone was coming to get them. She didn't expect these kinds of guests.

A convoy was there. A huge vehicle, followed by two smaller ones were practically covering the whole college`s parking lot.

If that wasn't enough to bring the attention of every single student on campus, twelve men were armed with military gear forming a safe perimeter for her and Lindsey to walk to the man standing in the middle.

"Miss Lex. Miss Morgan". He greeted with a stiff nod towards the girls.

She had to hold the eye roll at the typical robotic voice that every single military man seems to use.

"Elyza is fine, sir-".

"Sargeant Kane, miss".

_Kane?. Why does that name sound so familiar?._ She thought, gazing at the man in question, clearly trying to remember the face.

"I've seen you before. Are you a friend of my mom's?". She asked right after the man began to guide her to the awaiting jeep. A hand lying softly on her shoulder blade in an attempt to lead without being disrespectful.

She swore he missed a step in the seemly confident walk when the question was out in the open.

"You could say that". He answered in a low voice. Clearing his throat he motioned with a hand for Elyza to climb on the jeep.

She looked back curiously. Kane's face showing no emotions and avoiding eye contact with her.

 

Knowing that she won't have the privilege to analyze him, she turned around and finally opened the door. getting inside the vehicle.

"Isn't it cool?". Elyza heard and the smile on her face was instantaneous.

"I thought you'd be with mom by now". She smirked at her younger brother, sitting next to him. "Hi". She greeted, kissing his forehead.

He grimaces, trying to hide the smile that was tugging on his lips at Elyza's early show of affection. "Hi". He answered back with his own small kiss on his sister's cheek.

Even under the questionable circumstances; She was thrilled to finally be with him.

They weren't that far away. Maybe a two- hour drive from home, but sometimes college takes all her time away to do something else and they haven't seen each other in this last couple of months.

He looked so... Grown-up; face structure more defined, sharper jaw, eyes bluer than ever before... She was taking him in, and the little snort coming out from within her at the sight of his hair, brought his attention back.

_Still a mess._ She thought. like a dirty blonde with a nice normal cut. It was longer though, it reached his eyes and he consciously took the annoying piece of hair away as Elyza followed every move with a warm smile.

She was about to start the teasing on how much he wanted to look alike with that blonde Australian doctor from House M.D when the two front doors closed, and the start of an engine brought her back.

"Wait. Where's Lindsey?". She asked. Sitting at the edge of the seat to get a better look at the men.

"The other truck". A simple explanation. Stated with the most boring voice she's ever heard. He was rude, and most likely to be doing anything else but being here, escorting two kids.

 

"What is happening?". She asked. Unfortunately, the question fell on deaf ears as the men plainly ignored her.

She scoffed, annoyed. settling back on the seat. Relaxing at the soft material that made contact with her back.

"You don't know?'". The boy quietly asked. Not believing his sister was oblivious to the whole situation.

"No. College has been chaotic. I literally don't leave my dorm room if it's not to take an exam or going to the library on campus. I'm practically living from takeouts and coffee. I haven't check anything other than my notes". She rambled.

"Well. I heard it started in a lot of states, mostly; Los Angeles". He declared.

"What? Is it a storm or something? War world three?". She asked, half-joking. Not wanting to actually take the weight of the situation.

"No. It was- People... People biting other people". He ended. nervously biting his lips.

"Yeah, right". She scoffed. "Okay, now I need the truth". Nudging slightly at her brother's shoulder.

"I'm not joking around, Eli. I'm serious, look". He pushed himself up enough from the seat to pull out the phone from his back-pocket jeans.

He looked ahead of him. The men clearly lost in the low music and streets to notice the siblings doing something in the back. Sharing a look with her before handling one of his earphones to Elyza. Unlocking the phone, going to his gallery folder and opening a recent video he downloaded from the internet a few hours back.

It seemed like a bad prank.

Narrowing her eyes at the images, she put her whole attention in it.

Traffic in a freeway, in what looked to be Los Angeles, California. A few people were watching a man on the floor being helped by paramedics. The door of the truck was open, which Elyza deduced he felt from inside to the crowded street. The wound on his neck brought preoccupation to arise in her.

"Did you watch this?". Elyza asked with worry.

"I'm thirteen, sis. Not a kid". He answered, gaze glued to his phone.

The scene took its turn when a woman fell from inside the truck a few seconds later.

It's when the riot started.

Said woman stood clumsily on her feet before launching herself over a young girl who was previously standing there with the crowd.

 

It really was a bite. Her brother wasn't kidding when he said people were biting other people.

Tense jaw, nervousness taking over her when the man on the floor threw himself at one of the paramedics that were checking on him. The screams of every person brought the bloody person to leave the already dead man on the floor to turn back around. Eyes going straight to the one filming the video.

Her blood ran cold.

His eyes were savage, lost. A grey color covered the entire iris and pupils. Mouth red with blood. The wound of a bite on his neck made him look so terrifying. She only heard the last scream of the guy filming when she had enough.

"Okay, that's enough". She hissed, taking the phone away from her brother's hand.

"Hey!". He complained. Bringing the attention of the men at the front.

"Everything okay?". The one she learned was called Kane, asked.

"Yes". She answered shortly, sharing a daring look at them until they forced the attention back on the road. She eyed the blonde-boy with a severe look. "Don't care how old you are. It's still too cruel to watch... And a bad joke". She angrily whispered to him.

"I'm telling you, Eli. I saw mister Jefferson acting like this". He whispered, not wanting to be heard and get in trouble once again.

He was the Lexs’ neighbor. A nice, good-looking guy who lived with his friend and had a turtle as a pet. She couldn't even imagine how he might be acting to get his brother to pay attention to the outside world. He was practically glued to his computer playing video-games after school.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She has gone out for coffee once or twice. Walked the college's building halls. Library. The bathrooms. She went out to classes and everything was completely fine.

"But nothing is out of the ordinary, I don't understand". She shook her head in denial.

"Because it's just reaching Houston. It's the only thing I know. The Internet is an amazing tool, you can find some serious stuff". He shrugged. Turning his attention back to look out the window at the busy streets, full of oblivious people.

"Hey!". She demanded attention from the military men.

"Do you wish for us to change the music?". Kane asked gently, clearly dropping the tough exterior, a more approachable tone of voice as he watched her through the rearview mirror without losing attention off the road.

"What is happening?".

"That's classified". The other man said.

"That's bullshit". She claimed. Earning a muffled laugh from her brother, who was clearly absorbed in the conversation between Elyza and the men. "It's all over the news, and the internet is actually a good way to find out too". She stated. Repeating what Aden previously said to her.

It was a lie. Authorities were nowhere to be seen. Not a single thing was explained to the detail, and people were left wondering and clearing their doubts by themselves over some illegal pages on the web.

"Then go and look in google". The man snapped, turning his body to look directly at her.

"Clearly, if the government -".

 

"Your mom told us you'd be like this". Kane interrupted the bickering between his soldier and Elyza.

"Yeah, well. I've been pulled out of my dorm room in the middle of the night... By a military convoy no less".

"We have orders to take you to your mother. Nothing else". The other man barked again.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something to offend you?". She lost every ounce of patience left in her.

"You-".

"Enough. Back down, Blake. That's an order". Kane commanded, sharing a defiant glance at his companion before sighing sharply in his seat.

Blake gave her one last annoyed look before he turned back around to look at the street.

"Doctor Griffin gave us a list of people that we had to pick on the way. She's the one in charge to inform all of you. But I'll see what I can do, Miss Lex". He said, unfazed by the demanding look Elyza was giving her from the mirror.

"How long has this been going on?".

"Four days. Started in Los Angeles. Been moving at a surprisingly fast pace. A disease or that's how it has been announced around the military base. This morning reached the state of Texas. To be exact, the first individual was seen at 8:00 a.m today in Houston and other closest cities".

"What kind of disease?". She asked.

"Uknown". He shrugged the question off, taking a turn and entering the stadium.

"What it consists in, then?". Her brother asked, getting himself into the conversation.

"Your mother is waiting for you. I'll escort you to the dining room". He ignored the last question.

The door on her side was yanked open with a loud noise, startling her in the process but gaining back her rigid posture at the sight of the annoyed soldier she was arguing with a while back.

 

"Now if you could just shut up and follow me, princess". He snapped sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes at him, she stepped aside for Blake to close the door. Looking around the stadium brought nostalgia to set into her. The last time she was here, she was accompanying her father to a baseball game.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the hard tug on her arm.

"Hey!". She warned, trying to get the grip away as she was roughly guided through the camp.

"Knock it off, Blake". She heard Kane warning and the harmful hand disappear instantly.

//

They were taken to a huge recently-made dining tent, where they took a seat at the first long plastic-bench they found. Lindsey joined them a few minutes later.

It was weird to be inside a military compound, to watch all the people dressed up in military gear. Rushing in to eat something before disappearing behind the curtain's doors to god-knows-where.

"What do we have here?".

"Indra!".

Her brother loved her.

Eyes followed him every move as he ran to the military dark-skinned woman her family knew since forever.

Indra was Abby's most trusted soldier/friend and her brother's godmother.

"How are you doing little Aden?". Indra asked. Returning the hug from the boy before he looked up at her smiling.

"I'm thirteen". He claimed.

"You're still our baby boy, Aden". Elyza teased with a smirk in place. Rubbing his hair before he swang the hand away, scowling at her. Shaking her head, smiling as she and Lindsey took their turns to hug Indra.

"You've turned into beautiful grown women". Indra pointed at them.

Both blushed over it.

They haven't seen Indra that much in the last couple of years since they started college. She missed her. She always has a poker face on, or as Lindsey calls it; 'resting bitch face'. Even if they laughed discretely at that; Indra surely knew, and was actually one of the most understanding people she's ever met, just like her son.

Furrowed eyebrows as she thought about him. Wondering how concerned Indra must be knowing that Lincoln was far away from her.

"Have you- Have you known from Lincoln?". She asked carefully.

"No". It came out flat.

She knows the woman could be sweet, but she's in the army. Years and years of practice improved the stoic expressions. If Indra was worried, she was not going to show it.

"We talked a few days back. He's fine". Indra added.

"I'm sure". She reassured.

"Finn and the Jaha's are here already". The woman motioned with a nod for them to follow, succeeding in the change of topic.

"She brought them?". Elyza asked. Amazed that her mother could be so thoughtful into bringing them here.

"She knows they're your friends". Indra stated.

Sharing a small relieved smile with Lindsey at the news, they were led through the multiple tents in the center of the stadium. Soldiers saluting Indra in a sign of respect and range as they crossed the field, descending stairs down to where she could tell, were the dressing rooms.

It was getting colder by the second, and she really was regretting her choice in clothes. The jean-jacket didn't exactly scream warmth.

They went upstairs again, out into a hallway full of offices. They came to a stop. Aden almost crashing when Indra came to a sudden halt outside a door. She knocked a few times before it was yanked open in a quick motion.

To her surprise, it was Kane. Looking anxious and nervous when he came face to face with Elyza and Aden again.

"Doctor Griffin is ready to see you all". He nodded at them before leaving hurriedly.

Aden was the first one to get inside, followed by the other two women.

She put a foot inside, slowly entering, watching the scene of her mom greeting Lindsey and Aden with an unexpected long hug.

"Come here". Her mother beckoned her, taking a hold of Eliza's jacket to lure her into a tight hug.

It was nice. Weird, but nice. They haven't shown this kind of affections since her dad passed away.

"Mom?". Elyza tried.

"Did someone tell you guys something?". She asked. Putting a respectful distance between the young people as Indra took place right beside her mother.

"No. I mean, I think I got the basics; that it's a disease?". She started.

"It's complicated". Abby sighed. Running a hand through her blonde hair, while sitting at the edge of the desk.

"What do you mean?". Lindsey asked. Making Aden swoon at the woman's cute wrinkled in her nose.

If it weren't for the situation, Elyza would've laughed at her brother's obvious crush on the girl, but she focused back at the last second to not miss the long-awaited truth.

"It is a disease, that's for sure. I-". She looked side-eye at her son.

"He can take it, mom. He's not a child anymore, and to be honest. I don't think you can actually hide this from him. Whatever it is going on outside. He already saw it". Elyza replied. Frustration evident in her tone, making Abby flinch at the voice.

"They attack. They bite others and those people die... But they come back and there's no logical explanation for it. You can't go back from dead". She ended.

Indra was the one to take a step forward carrying the conversation.

"We saw them with your mom. The only thing we found was that they seem to have an irrational want with human flesh. They don't just bite. They eat". She explained. Eyes looking for some trace of fear in the group.

"So, what do we do?". Aden asked. Lips closed in a thin line as he processed every bit of information given.

"You're all going to stay here. We were granted a safe place for the personnel families. The situation is no longer under control and having you all outside is not an option. Indra will take you all to a shared tent, where Finn and Wells are already set up". She motioned for them to follow the dark-skinned woman.

"I'll catch up on you guys". Elyza smiled at her companion. Offering a reassured nod, before looking back at her mom.

Eye contact is not something they do but now, with everything that is going on. Elyza really needed to comprehend what exactly was happening within the state. They were all good at hiding emotions, they really were. It took a few seconds longer than they anticipated to hear the door close behind her. To finally being alone with her.

"Kane told me one of his soldiers manhandled you back there ". Her mother started.

"Hardly". Elyza offered. Tugging at the sleeve of her jacket to ground herself.

 

It wasn't uncommon. They never actually talked that much, at least not personal stuff related. The older woman used to be absent the first years after her father died on that shooting. She locked herself into work. Getting a spot on the army's medical and scientist facility thanks to Indra's contacts in the base.

Elyza and Lindsey raised Aden practically by themselves. But eventually, Abby was pulled out of her shell. She tried to make amends, to spend more time with them taking days off work to go out; Movies, walks in the park, family dinners where they actually chatted about something other than the excruciating small talks. She knew her mom would always miss him, but as years went by, the grief Abby used to feel wasn't there, as if suddenly the loss of her husband didn't matter anymore.

Anger reached her peak in knowing that.

It was hard for Elyza to realize that she was the only one still stuck in a long- ceaseless grief. She couldn't accept that her mother had moved on. So, she lost herself in her college classes, mimicking her mother's early behavior to escape from the heavy things. being away from her really made things easier. Until it wasn't anymore.

 

Knowing that her hate was just a projecting thing, 'cause Elyza was the one angry at herself for not wanting to let go of him. It was hard, but Lindsey saw right through her. Pulling her out of the absorbent feeling to face reality. To face her mother.

Connecting with Abby was harder than she thought. She was trying, they both were, but sometimes broken bonds can't actually join back together when there's a lot of missing pieces.

Yes, they talk. It never was the same anymore.

"He's stressed out. His sister applied to the army behind his back, and now she has been called to serve". Her mother started. Bringing the silence in the room to an end.

"Well, he had quite the temper". She lifted her upper lip in an attempt to show a small smile.

 

It didn't work.

Dropping her head, trying to calm herself to actually have a chat with her mom without wanting to start a screaming contest. "How long are we staying here?". She asked, tone soft enough to let her mother know she wasn't angry at her, but at the situation.

"Unknown. We're really trying to see how it evolves". It earns her a nod from Elyza.

Small conversations. If it comes to be alone in the room, it always ends like this. Small conversation.

"I'll see you later, baby?". Abby asked. Trying to politely dismiss her when her SAT phone rang on her desk.

"Sure". She nodded. "Don't work too much". She smiled. Walking to the door and quickly opening it. She turned back around to look at her mother who was taking the phone in her hands just about to answer. "How bad is it?". She had to know for sure, she needed to be ready for whatever it could be coming for them. "Please be honest". Tone pleading.

"It's quickly spreading. If they don't get a hold of what is left in Los Angeles-". She paused. Closing her eyes in appreciation when the phone stopped ringing.

"What?".

"Kane told me. I'm actually not really sure if-".

"Mom".

"The government is going to bomb California".


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait.

A month inside a stadium would get everyone in this impatient state of mind.

They have curfews to obey, and one of the designated soldiers was none other than Blake. Bob Blake, as Elyza learned a few weeks ago.

He’s been a pain in the ass.

She met his sister a while back too. She kind of understands his frustration and anger. The girl is really stubborn, but a badass no less. She knows he wants to protect her. She perfectly understands. If Aden would be in Octavia's position and her on Bob’s, she will clearly be losing her head right now. Younger siblings are eager to come out of their shells and show the older ones they can take care of things on their own.

Aden an exact proof of that.

She sighs from the bed, laying comfortably on the not so soft mattress, but it did the trick. Her back doesn't hurt, so she can’t really complain.

Taking one glance at the bunk in front of hers, she kept her eyes on Aden.

At least it seems that he’s having a good time. Playing football with other young guys, pestering her mom about information of what they started calling ‘Infected’, and Lindsey(much to Aden's liking) has been teaching him some awesome chess moves, just like right now.

It made her smile.

The woman was oblivious to Aden's little crush. He clearly looks at her as if he wanted to give her the world in exchange for one of the brunette’s smiles.

_Teenagers._  She shakes her head at the thought with a grin. Aden is almost fourteen and she knows how hormones start to play a big role at that age.

“She still has no idea?”. It came from her right side of the bed. 

She looked at the source of voice to find Wells Jaha, long-time friend. smiling at her, holding his weight against the top bunk bed.

She smiled back. Motioning for him to take a place on the mattress with her, moving aside to give him the necessary space to fit in. Both giving a loud sigh in the room when they were comfortable enough before looking back at Aden.

“No”. She answered the previous question. “He can’t take a hint”. She jested. Sharing a little laugh. Gaining the attention from the roommates of the side bunks. 

“It seems like this one doesn’t either”. Wells whispered. Eyebrows raised in a mocking way, grin framing his face as he nodded towards the tent’s entrance.

She turned her head to look at who Wells was referring to, when Finn made its way to them, playing with an orange in his hands.

She grunted. “I don’t know where this ‘crush’ came from. He never looked at me like that before”. The blonde complained. Swinging her palm against her friend’s arm when she heard him laugh at her.

She quickly sat at the end of the bed, followed by Wells.

She had to, or Finn would’ve made it there to lay at her side, personal space be damned.

Much to her luck, Abby appeared into the tent, walking with steady steps and stopping at the entrance, calling for Elyza and Lindsey. 

She smiled in her insides at the sudden interruption. She can actually take anything just to not talk or lead him on anymore. 

Standing, she gave Wells a nod in goodbye and went to meet her mother at the doors.

Finn looked like a sad-kicked puppy when he realized Elyza was leaving. Biting the inside of her cheek to not show her amusement at the situation while giving him a small wave in greeting before jogging the rest of the way to her mom.

Abby gave a small notion with her head for them to follow her back, and with that, every trace of mischievousness in Elyza disappeared.

The way to her mother’s office was awkward. The woman’s posture completely stiff, tense. As if she was being put in a hard situation and didn’t know how to take the pressure away.

The click on the door when Abby closed it brought them back to the present.

“I don’t really know how to ask you this. I really tried to find another solution but given the circumstances-”. Abby started, playing nervously with her hands as she avoided eye contact.

“Is everything okay?”. Lindsey asked, worry matching her stand.

“We need people. To go outside”. She stated. Raised chin, as if she was protecting herself to not be affected by the news she just gave.

“You want us to go outside?”. Lindsey repeated as a question.

When her mom called them she kind of expected this, but at the same time, she thought her mom was never going to ask them. Given that she has been really over-protective with how things had been going on outside.

“The soldiers we have left. Don’t come more as twenty. Things have been out of proportion-”.

“I’ve noticed”. Elyza stated. The grimace on her face marked the lines on her forehead. Tension and worriedness were quickly taking over her. 

They haven’t left the stadium since they got here, and now her mother was asking them to do it because of the short personnel left. 

She noticed. Every time a group of soldiers and some brave voluntarily civilians went out, the fewer people came back. It’s been going on long enough, she should have predicted this, but her mother has been very brief in the information given to them in the last month.

“You’d have gun training, self-defense classes for the next two weeks”. She listed. ignoring Elyza’s `previous snarl.

“What about the others?”

“I’ve talked to Finn, the Jaha’s and others. They’ll help us”. Abby says. Playing with her pencil as she looked down at the field from the big glasses of the office. Elyza and Lindsey joining her to watch the new scenario.

“How is it? I thought it will be controlled by now after what they did in California”. Lindsey dared to ask after a few seconds.

“The bombs helped for a while”. Abby nodded. “But it keeps spreading. Houston is plagued by now, baby. Kane said there are hundreds of them on the streets and that they travel together. We need agile, smart people to go outside. We’re short on supplies already”. She explained, struggling to keep the right firm tone of voice.

She’s actually grateful of her mom. Abby really was trying to not scare them more than they already are, but if there’s something she can`t control, it’s the reactions. Every single person would act differently to the events.

“Why haven’t the government-”. Elyza commented only to be interrupted by Abby.

“There has been no contact with anyone from outside these walls in the last three weeks”. Abby let out.

So that’s why she hasn’t seen her mom that much this last month. She’s taking care of things on her own around here. 

If Abby was asking for help and letting Elyza decide if she wanted to be put in dangerous situations, she must be desperate.

They were alone, no one was going to save them, no one was going to take care of them if not for themselves. 

It would have come to this sooner or later. She knew; face a new reality. The new world. She needs to put the bind out of her eyes and see.

“So, we’re on our own?”. Elyza asked carefully. Sharing a look with Lindsey before turning back to look at her mother. 

A simple nod from the older woman and Elyza knew.

“When do I start?”. 

* * *

 

She wonders why she didn’t take gun training when she could. Her dad was a cop, Indra worked in the army, but these kinds of things never caught her attention before.

A group of people with her included had been taken under the instructions of a few soldiers to start training. 

How to clean a gun, a rifle, how to secure, how to take the bullets out and into the charger. How to put the silencer on, how to choose the right caliber.

That and Bob Blake has been kicking her ass.

Literally.

He’s been the one assigned for her group of friends to learn self-defense. 

The scowl on her face when she learned that, was imitated by the man in military clothes. They weren’t each other's fans. Giving the first introductions when he escorted her through the stadium, it was obvious from the very start that the interactions won't be like a walk in the park.

Octavia wasn’t either. They both had an alike personality. They were proud people, strong character, not very respectful to their superiors but they knew when to stop and take an order. He moved inside the place as the leader, it only took Kane and Indra for him to back down.

Things haven’t changed that much. 

They didn’t like nor dislike each other anymore. They’ve come to some sort of understanding between them. They knew they had to work their difference and work together. She was one of them now. She moved with him, she accepted orders from him and vice versa, they worked together to map a way to get supplies without being eaten in the process. 

A few fights, a few screaming contests later and here they are.

They respect each other.

“Here”. He handed her a plastic cup with water in it as he took a seat on the mat, next to her.

“Thanks”. She took a long sip of it before going back to regulate her breathing.

“You’re ready”. He nodded, looking straight ahead at the other people fighting in the made-up gym. “As ready as you can be in this short week”. He shrugged.

“Admit that I’m the best student you've ever had, Blake”. she said with mischief, wrinkling her nose as a toothy smile made its way to her face.

He shook his head, trying to hide his smile behind the plastic cup, only to bump her shoulder against his own when he noticed the blonde woman teasing him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lex”. He ended. His commanding voice making a return.

“Have a good night, Blake”. Was said as the guy made its way outside the tent.

Standing, she walked over to Lindsey, who was waiting for her at the exit.

“Blake, uh?. Who would-”. Lindsey started once they walked back to their tent.

“That- no!”. She responded back when she realized what was implied by the tone of her friend.

“He’s hot”. 

“He’s not that much of an asshole as I thought he was. That’s it. We’re being civil”. She explained.

_No, just no_. She shook her head in slight disgust before walking inside the huge tent.

He wasn’t ugly, not that it matters, but she didn’t feel anything more than something platonic for the older Blake, she was starting to look at him like a possible friend. 

“How do you feel?”. Lindsey interrupted her thoughts. It only earned from Elyza a confused look. “About this upcoming weekend”. She confirmed.

“Oh”. Elyza said.

Her mind had been clearly avoiding the subject at hand. 

She didn’t want to worry, she didn’t want the nervousness, the anxiety of it all, but Lindsey brought it up now, and she knows it’ll be the only thing in her mind from now on.

Aden was ecstatic when he heard the news about them going out. Obviously, he wanted to join her when it happens, but Abby and actually everyone was quick enough to shut down any sign of hope in the teen. 

He pouted with every answer and practically didn’t talk to anyone for a few hours until Lindsey invited him to play chess in the dining tent.

 

It was exciting for him, to watch everyone learn self-defense. It was exciting and sad at the same time. 

She would be practicing, taking a second from her duties to catch him sitting on a bench. A distant, sad look on his face at the prospect of not being able to join the others into this. He really wanted to participate and he was really good at hiding what he really felt, but not to Elyza. When he felt eyes on him, Aden would look up and share the most shining smile in the room. She loved him for that, he didn’t put pressure and didn’t act like an arrogant little man wanting to be spoiled at every chance he got. But she knows him better than anyone.

He understood. Wanting or not, he knew in the eyes of others; He was still a kid. He was the one to be protected at all costs.

“Are you excited?”. Came the cheerful voice.

Elyza barely made it under the covers when Aden popped his head out from the top bunker to look down at her.

“Why would I be excited?”. 

“You’re going out this Saturday. At least you get to see something else, other than the benches in the stadium”. He shrugged, a sad tone matched his expression.

“I don't-”. She started, getting into a sitting position, eyes never leaving her brother’s. “Listen. I don’t think it’ll be a great sight of things when I get out. Okay?. I don’t really want to see or kill those things outside. I don’t... I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that”. She ended in a whisper.

Smiling sadly as her brother jumped off from the top bunker to get into the covers of Elyza’s own bed.

“You know. We all say that, but when your primal instinct of survival kicks-in. You’ll do it”. He explained, snuggling against Elyza’s chest to keep her grounded.

“How can you be so sure?”. She asked in a small voice. Melting against Aden's hug.

“Would you kill someone to protect me?”. He asked. Looking up.

“Yes”. It was the immediate answer.

“It’ll be the same if you’re in danger”. He nodded reassuringly.

“You watch too many movies, and if this is your way to give me a pep-talk-”.

“It wasn’t a pep-talk, sis. It’s the truth. I know you may be nervous, and probably you’ll end up running and leaving everyone behind-”. She scoffed at the teasing. “ But if you find yourself trapped, or someone you care about is in danger, you won’t think about it, you’ll just act. Besides-”. He continued, leading his body back to his old position, hugging his sister. “You’re strong and smart. Also, Lindsey and that Bobo dude will have your back at all times”.

She had a full shining smile on her face.

“Kane and Indra will be there too”. She added, softly massaging the blonde’s scalp. Letting the content feeling wash over her, hearing and feeling the soft breaths he took.

“See?. Nothing to worry about”. He shrugged, closing his eyes to rest and let the rise and fall from his sister’s chest lull him to sleep.

“That was a really nice pep-talk”. She whispered lowly above his head.

Not hearing a sassy respond back, she knew Aden fell asleep. With a sweet smile, she kissed his forehead before letting herself relax.

//

She was eagerly bringing a nice pancake into her mouth when the food item was ripped off from her hands.

“Eat a salad, Lex”. He said in that low annoying voice. Putting in her hands the plate where previously sat the sweet pancake.

“I need the sugar rush”. She pointed to Bob’s hand and to the other three ones on her plate.

Yes, they were running low on food, but they had lots of wheat flour. She had to take advantage of that.

“Trust me. If things go wrong and you have to-”. He paused, not wanting to get her nervous before even going out. 

“Kill?”. She finished for him.

“Yes”. He nodded. “You may not stomach it”. 

“What’s the difference between these?”. She tried to find the purpose of the change in her diet. If she was not going to ‘stomach it’ as Blake said. Did it really matter what food was she going to puke anyway?.

“It’s light food”. He shrugged. Not having a better explanation, she rolled her eyes at the answer.

“I-”. She really wanted to argue. Mouth ready to tease him for it when her mother touched her shoulder.

“I thought I should come by and stop the bickering before it gets worse”. She smiled apologetically at the man before her, before actually turning her attention back to her daughter with a motherly scowl-look in place.

“We weren’t fighting. Blake is actually the one being rude”. Elyza defended herself.

“Wow. What a grown-up lady you have there, doctor Griffin”. He teased, earning a chuckle from the older woman and a ‘hey’ from the youngest blonde.

“I just wanted a moment with you, baby”. Abby told her.

“Sure”. She nodded, already standing from the bench when Bob put a hand on her shoulder. Stopping her from doing it.

“I’ll go. I have to pack our things before we leave. Have a good day, doctor”. He smiled politely at them before standing and going for the exit.

She looked at him leaving. Two weeks with this guy and she already feels like he’s an old friend.

He’s sarcastic as shit, rude, an asshole and had a god-complex. But she liked him, he was nice when he wanted to. They teased each other without actually getting into a fight and he actually cares about the people here.

“How are you?”.

She really wanted to roll her eyes at the question. It seems like everybody is asking that.

She can’t really blame them though. Every person trained for this has been hearing the same questions too. It just shows they worry about them enough to actually know how they’re feeling.

“I’m holding up”. She nodded slowly, avoiding all eye contact.

“I just came to say good luck. Which I know you won’t need it, you have everything in you to come back without a scratch, also Kane, Bob, Indra and your friends will be with you”. She tried.

Elyza knew she was trying. Times like these should bring people closer together. This hasn’t been the case until a few days back. When the clock started ticking closer to the day of her leave, her mother started to approach them more frequently. She stayed behind to play chess, cards and actually chat with them without being in a hurry to go back to work.

It looked like with a lot of people gone, Abby had to take over the leadership along with some high ranked soldier. Disappearing at the beginning of it all but Elyza couldn’t blame her. It sucked, but she always could empathize with her mother.

Having Abby around this last few days have been recomforting, she was so used to the opposite, Eliza didn’t know how much she needed that maternal figure in her life.

Even Lindsey smiled more often. Aden was thrilled to have her mother back, and she was warming up to her presence. Slowly, but surely she was opening up to her.

“I just want it to be over quick”. She shrugged, hiding every emotion within her. 

This was not the time to get sentimental.

“I know you might hate me for not going out and protect everyone how it should be done bu-”.

“I- What?”. She furrowed her eyebrows at her. “I don’t- I don’t hate you. I understand you, mom”. She was going to say this once, ‘cause she knew one of them had to break the state of their current relationship.

She wasn’t ready to give her heart out on a silver plater, but she could try to just, punch and make these walls of bottled-up feelings tremble for a while. “I know why you’re staying. Aden is here, he needs you too. You have a responsibility here, to them and I know-”. She paused.

Taking a deep-long breath for what was coming next. “ I know I haven’t been easy to talk to. But I do understand you. I get why I have to be one of the people to go outside. You have a big weight on your shoulders with this camp, you’re the only doctor apart from Jackson and being your daughter shouldn’t make things easier for me. I have to protect you, Aden and my friends too, I have to provide to you too. I made this choice, you didn’t force me“. Her mother wasn’t making it easy.

The woman’s eyes were filling with unshed tears and she was on the verge of joining her.

“I care about you”. Elyza said with a slight crack in her voice when she saw the single tear running from her mother’s eye down her cheek.

Abby’s chin was trembling, eyes shining with the morning light and Elyza’s throat was in knots.

“Blondie. We’re leaving!”. She heard from outside the tent.

She couldn’t help the snort coming from her, followed by a low chuckle from her mother at the guy’s choice of nickname for her.

“I have to-”. She motioned at the exit. swallowing quietly, waiting for her mother’s dismissal.

“You go”. Abby nodded at the exit.

She muted a ‘bye’, which she was sure went unheard as she started her walk back to the awaiting jeep outside.

“Elyza!”. She heard her mother calling.

She turned around just in time to watch her mother jogging up to her. 

“I need to-”. The older woman tried. “Can I have a hug from my daughter?”. She asked shyly. Clearly waiting to be denied.

It was Elyza’s turn to nervously breathe out a laugh, avoiding eye contact as the tears were getting harder and harder to hold on. 

She knew her mother was waiting for an answer, but her voice didn’t seem to remember how to function, eyes were blurring behind tears and she exploded right there.

Tears freely falling, nodding frantically to Abby’s request. 

Arms sneaking around her shoulders in a matter of seconds. She didn’t seem to remember how to respond. Frozen in her spot, she feels the warmth of her mother’s embrace. Head dropping against a shoulder and with a heavy sigh she controlled the tears to a stop. Her body finally answered with lifting her arms and involving the smaller blonde woman in her arms.

“I care about you too”. She heard her mother say. She knew it was an undertone for something else, but they weren’t quite there to actually say it aloud.

For now... For now, this was enough.

Disentangling herself from her mother at the sound of a horn. She smiled once more back at her when a thumb made its way to her wet cheek to remove a silent tear. 

“Be careful”. Her mother said one last time before removing every physical contact and stepping back from her to leave.

//

“Nice emotional show”. Octavia said from the front seat.

Elyza was riding backseat with Lindsey and a guy named Riley. While Bob was the one driving them to the exit.

The jeep came to a sudden stop. Making her watch from the window to the guards in the made-up vigilant towers and ignoring Octavia's comment in the process. They were clearly shooting at something outside the big doors, it was the moment her stomach decided to do some somersaults as they waited.

“Clear!”. She heard one of the guards scream from his spot.

“Remember. You just have to-”

“Jesus, Blake. Just lead the fucking way”. Elyza snaped. Nervousness winning this time. She was too anxious to have a ‘remember the rules’ kinda moment.

It actually made the atmosphere lighter with her short insult when everyone started to laugh at her abrupt interruption.

Everyone was nervous. It was what provoked the laughter in the first place. A coping mechanism. Relief some of the tension.

She knows Octavia and Bob were used to this, it should make the people in the backseat the only ones scared to death, but she knows the weight the two soldiers were carrying. They had to protect everyone, they were in charge to bring everyone back to camp. Back to safety. 

When the jeep started moving. She felt the need to open the van’s door and jump back to Aden's bed, but she held on to that thought. Aden was waiting for them to come back, she just needs to survive this first.

Body turned towards the door, finally looking through the window and catching her first sight at the new world.

It was... Lonely.

It seemed isolated.

The bodies at the foot of the door seemed like rotten flesh instead of recently killed human beings, and Bob ran them over with the jeep as if it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Still broke something inside her.

She had a strong stomach, she was going to be a doctor. The blood, and guts, and all that nasty stuff didn’t bother her, but this. Watching someone already dead, walking without destiny.

It was plain sad.

Not even two blocks into the abandoned city, she found one. 

She was walking... More like slithering against the pavement. Alone, grunting, and with a lost-empty look in those grey dried eyes. She had multiple bites, missing pieces of flesh on her body, as she tried to follow the jeep that quickly was leaving her behind.

Lindsey was scared. Well, in reality, they were all scared. She was holding up, though. She couldn’t say the same for the blonde guy next to Lindsey. He was pale, terrified, on the verge of a panic attack.

Now she got what Blake said about light food. Riley was about to hurl the huge breakfast he had this morning.

“It’ll be quick, okay?. Take your bags, fill them with everything you can and come back”. Bob said. Bringing her back to the present.

She looked around as Blake put a stop on the vehicle and Octavia quickly outed the jeep. Jumping in her seat when Blake opened the door for her.

“Nice flashback”. Blake teased, erasing the tension in her for a few seconds.

“At less, you’re not telling me to shut up”. She responded, a smirk in place as she received the silenced gun and a baseball bat. “Or calling me ‘princess’”. She added. Remembering the first time Blake opened a door for her.

She heard a scoff coming from the man before nodding at her to follow him to the group.

“Lex, Morgan and Jaha, you’re with captain Forest”. Kane commanded once everyone was in a circle, waiting for his instructions. 

“Which Jaha?”. Finn asked. Earning a small chuckle from the newly trained civilians. 

She rolled her eyes at the proud smile he wore at his own lame joke.

“Wells Jaha”. Kane informed, biased at the early joke.

“No, my son goes where I go”. The older Jaha stepped in.

“Dad. I’ll be fine”. He nodded, reassuring the man. They shared a look.

She misses ‘the look’; The one where you can communicate without a single word. It wasn’t needed, not with her dad, he-

“- We regroup at the sport-store behind my back in an hour top”. Kane ended.

She missed everything, too enchased with the memories of Jake to actually listen to anything else.

She looked around the group one last time.

Finn's early relaxed posture was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was left with a tensed body, hands tightly in a fist, nodding to no one in particular, more like to give himself the courage to join the younger Blake.

Bob shared a look in distress. He was silently asking if she was going to be okay without him. 

She wanted to laugh. She didn’t depend on him, but knowing that he cares enough about her being safe, brought a little serenity in her.

“I promised your mom I’ll keep you all safe. Don’t make it hard, and listen to what I say”. Indra stated. Breaking the stare with the black-haired man.

Their walk began. 

It was surprisingly empty.

A few infected on the way, too far away to bother with killing them. She was slowly getting used to the new scenario.

Instead of people walking with hurried steps to make it to their jobs, or the sound of cars and the view of open stores, she was met with dead people walking. With silence, the only thing breaking it was the wind hitting softly against her face, or the sound of the infected gruntings. 

They entered a market store. The place was trashed. Food, clothes, and items laying around the floor, at less, what was left of it.

Whoever came here first, did a really nice run for it. Every non-perishable product was almost whipped out, gone. the food-cans left were actually dog-food and the beverage left, were the alcoholic ones. Mostly cheap beer, and a few wine bottles.

_I can actually go with one of those._  She thought. 

Holding her bag strap, she walked further inside, right behind Indra. The place seems empty of any threats and she let herself relax when they checked the entire place.

“We’re lucky”. Lindsey added once Indra took a few steps away from them.

“What about?”. Wells asked, joining them. Three pairs of eyes glued to the woman ahead of them.

“We’ve been here successfully for all 15 minutes without killing or seeing one of those things”.

Both friends hummed in confirmation.

It took them no less than thirty minutes to raid a couple of places. Taking everything they could with them before making their way.

They surprisingly found Finn in one of the jeeps waiting for them.

“What happened to you?”. Lindsey asked, getting inside, followed by the others.

“I-....... I-”. 

He was struggling to come out clean, and Elyza felt kind of sorry for him. He really looked ashamed.

“Octavia sent you back because you were too nervous”. Indra stated. Eyes closed, relaxing on the driver’s seat. 

They all shared looks. 

“I shot at a mannequin back at the store. I-..... I almost hit Octavia. So she took me back. Told me to stay quiet, and watch over our rovers”. He shrugged nervously. Waiting to be judged.

“Is that why you’re drinking?. Where did you even got the bottle?”. Lindsey asked.

It was when Elyza saw the half-bottle of tequila in the guy’s hand.

“I took it from the store. I don’t need you to tell me that I’m stupid to be drinking right now, but I was embarrassed. This helps”. 

“It could have happened to anyone”. Elyza provided a small sincere smile at him, which he returned, grateful to have their friends support.

Her gaze went past Finn, who was sitting at the co-pilot seat, to look outside the window.

Her smile was erased from her lips right away at the scenario. 

Finn narrowed his eyes in question before slowly turning back around and gripping Indra’s leg in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded.

The older woman jumped slightly at the hard grab, ready to scold him but when she noticed the look on the group’s faces she followed their line of vision.

“Don’t make a move”. She whispered harshly.

“We have to get out of here”. 

Finn was ready to open the door when Indra grabbed tightly at his arm, stopping him from doing it. 

“They’re coming from the other side of the streets too. If we hide in here we’ll be fine”. She deadpanned.

Calm as ever, Indra went over the different options they could have. Or so, Elyza thought, seeing Indra looking thoughtful.

Most of the buildings were stores, with too much glass windows for the place to hold the horde coming their way, but then, every single concentration between the group was broken when Finn sprinted out of the Rover, body clumsily colliding against a closed door of a hotel building a few feet away.

She heard the curse coming out of Indra’s mouth before she was ordering everyone to look for a building with strong walls for them to let the horde pass them.

They were closing on them. Heart almost jumping out of her chest at the sight when Indra started shooting. 

Finn choice of place was well put, but the door was made of glass, it was a small hotel and they probably could go up to the highest rooms and hide for a few hours waiting for it to pass, and then Lindsey was shooting at the glass door, breaking it all in the process, getting the infected’s attention on Finn and Lindsey, who were the ones closest to the building entrance. They were too close and Elyza was afraid they could not make it inside in time, but then, Wells was gripping the sleeve of her shirt and getting her to go for a run as Indra shot every infected that was too close by.

Finn and Lindsey were waiting by the emergency stairs-door when all hell broke loose. 

Indra came quickly to their side as the infected made their way into the small lobby just a few steps behind her and then she was opening the stairs-door, pulling them one by one when Finn pulled Wells backward.

She stopped breathing, along with everyone else. 

Finn disappeared between dead bodies as Wells stood up quickly, raising his gun and trying to get them to let Finn go, but the wrenching scream was like a cold bath to all of them.

One of the infected went pass Finn, launching at Wells, and another round of scream was echoing inside the room. Elyza was finally brought back from her shock.

Gun out of her holster as Indra took Lindsey’s gun from her as they shoot at the infected. 

Dragging Wells out and making a run to the third floor, breaking into one of the rooms before barricading it with heavy stuff as fast as they could.

_Finn._

_Wells._

Wells was crying, his right hand gripping tightly against his left wrist, looking with horror at the-

_Bite._

__

_No Wells, he can’t._

She fell on the cold floor, Lindsey quick on her side. Looking at her friend with the same shocked-eyes at the scene.

_One bite. One scratch from those things and you’re a goner._  She remembers Bob telling her back when he was training her.

“Bite this. Don’t make a sound”. Indra instructed at the boy, handing him a leather belt.

The order was quickly followed

“Spread your hand, son”. Indra asked sweetly but firm.

Her intentions drawing down on the girls in that instant when Indra took the machete out, and then Wells was screaming into the belt as Indra wrapped a bandage around his wrist. 

“Wells”. Lindsey sobbed next to her, hand covering her mouth in shock.

This was the new normal.

//

The crying from the undead was quickly toning down.

She wasn’t sure about anything right now.

Wells fell asleep due to exhaustion, due to pain. Is not like every day someone cuts-off your hand and lose a friend all at the same time.

_Jesus._  She gave up into hiding the tears. She didn’t want to look tough through this, no one should. Lindsey's head was leaning against her shoulder, silently crying.

She should offer some support, to be able to hold her, to cry and grief together over Finn's dead. They should be used to it; Looking out for each other at times like this. She used to be Lindsey's rock when her mother died, and Lindsey was her rock when her dad died.

They felt guilty, 'cause Wells was the one they should be offering comfort, he took the worst of them all. 

She hated this, she hated the blood on her shirt. _Wells’ blood._

__

_After the early shock she suffered from, she stood up, helped Wells to relax, proceeding to help on the bandage. It was a_ clean-cut _, she could tell, not a lot of blood-lost as she put pressure and applied a tourniquet to stop the bleeding_.  _Still, they needed professional help and a medical facility. There was so much she could do with the_ first-aid-kit _she found in the bathroom with a few antibiotics and sterile equipment to clean up and seal the wound he should be fine, but they were trapped, and the hopeless look her friend was giving her didn’t help the nerves at all. She pushed that aside, for her friends’ well-being._

__

_“We’re getting out of this. You need to_ hold on _. Okay?”. She caressed his jaw with both of her thumbs, soothing the small bruise forming on his chin when Finn pulled him to the floor in his attempt to grab onto something and escape the impending destination._

__

_She only got a weak nod from him as Indra took him to the king-size bed._

__

_Back against the bathroom walls. Back of her hand rubbing her forehead as Lindsey pointed to the sink, helping Elyza to wash Wells blood off of her hands._

//

_Finn._  She thought of the boy.

She should blame him for everything. He was too much of a coward to stay on the jeep, but on the other hand. She understood. He was afraid, and sometimes we can’t control our bodies, nor our reactions. Especially if he was drinking.

It happened to her. 

She saw everyone doing something and all she could do at first was to watch, frozen in her spot until Wells pulled her out.

She needed to blame someone, she just had to. All of this had to have an explanation.

_“Lex”._  She heard the careful tone over the radio.

“Yeah?”. She asked tiredly. Removing Lindsey from her shoulder to let her rest against her bag on the floor.

She looked up. Indra was looking by the window, down to what she could guess were the infected rounding the building. She was grateful that the woman was ignoring the talk Elyza was having with the man.

_“Kane told me what happened. I’m sorry”._  He said. Testing the waters.

Indra communicated to Kane about the previous event a few hours back, and this is the first time Bob made itself present in some way.

She smiled weakly at the thoughtful voice, looking back at Lindsey who was deep in her sleep, she stood from her place before closing herself in the bathroom.

“Thank you”. 

_“Don’t mention it”_. He shrugged on the other side.  _“We’re hiding at a store too. It can get crazy with too much quietness”._  He was making small talk, she knew it.

“Is everyone in your group okay?”. She could make small talk. She’s done it thousands of time before with her mom.

_“O’ and Kane’s groups are with me. We were closest to each other-”_. A frustrated sigh went through the radio, picking Elyza’s attention.

“You okay?”. 

_“Where are you, is Indra with you?”_. He asked.

“No. I’m in the bathroom”. She unconsciously sat on the toilet. “Closed door”. She added.

_“Is Thelonious”._

Narrowed eyes. She made a small pause.

“What about him?”.

_“I wasn’t sure if Indra told you. He-”._

“Blake”. She snapped.

_“He didn’t make it”._  

//

The sun was barely making its way down through the buildings when Indra stepped outside, shooting silently at the few infected still walking across the lobby, followed by the others behind her.

She had her gun gripped firmly against her shaky hands, cautiously walking. She turned to look at the main street.

Empty.

It was freaking empty. Washing over her how they could have avoided the situation that afternoon. The infected were gone.

Just like a tsunami, devastating everything in its path just to go back the way it came from.

Bob was the only one waiting by the only jeep left bringing her back to the present, she looked at him, nodding towards the jeep. She ran towards him, offering a nod as the other ones did the same.

Wells was the first one to get inside, followed by the others. It was the longest ride back she’d ever have.

The first thing she fell onto, was her mother’s and Aden's arms.

They clung to her as if their lives depended on it, and she hugged tightly right back. Finally letting the tears to fall freely down her face.

“Are you okay?”. Her mother asked with such preoccupation.

She only could tell the truth. _No._  She was far from okay.

“I just need to sleep”. She half-lied.

She was too exhausted to deal with everything, and after a hug from the Lexs to Lindsey, they were dismissed as her mother doubtfully left her side to take care of Wells.

Aden looked at her all the way back to their tents.

“Eli-”. He started, carefully trying to bring the subject at hand.

“Not now, Aden. I promise I just need a few hours sleep and then we’ll talk, okay?”. She answered as sweetly as possible, only to sound tired.

“Okay”. He said, running ahead of them and opening Lindsey's covers for them to get on the bed. 

She smiled wearily as Aden took hers and Lindsey's boots off of them, and bringing them new fresh-clean clothes before getting inside the covers to be tucked-in by him. 

He left them two cups of water before saying his goodbyes to the girls and leaving them to rest.

“He’s a sweetheart”. Lindsey murmured, hugging Elyza, leaving her to be the small-spoon.

Sleep came rapidly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't post the other chapter in this one.
> 
> I was actually going to put the 2nd and 3rd chapter in one, but apparently, it was too long and I had to cut them either way xD So, I'm posting the other right away.


	3. Journey

Abby lay partially exposed by the moonlight and a discarded blanket. Something about getting the first watch to let the others sleep.

Elyza shook her head, thinking that her mother was foolish to believe Kane and Indra would let her out of sight.

The place was empty, they knew. Still, they had to be cautious. 

Elyza didn’t want to be alone, still, she made herself comfortable on a spot a few metes away from everyone.

Aden, Lindsey and sometimes Wells keep her company at nights. Bob checks on her once in a while too, and the others, well. There aren’t much of them left to begin with.

Kane, her mother, the Blakes, Aden, Wells, Indra, Jackson and two other families were the only ones left.

The soldiers seem to not get the memo that no one was actually following orders from them anymore, ranks didn’t matter. No sergeant, no general, not colonel was a sign of respect now. They work as a team, equals to the group. When it came to going scavenging, they forget the ‘team’ part and try to go on their own.

It worked for a while.

Being under their protection was the closest thing for them to feel safe. Elyza enjoyed that treatment for a while.

‘Till Indra almost got bitten one time.

_Octavia was supposed to cover, but she got distracted when one of the kids ran up to her and asked a question about soldiers, leaving her a few steps behind._

__

_Elyza almost screamed at him for his bad timing, when she saw how Indra opened the firmly stuck door at the back of an abandoned store, infected falling with her to the ground._

_She didn’t think, running towards the woman, Pushing Octavia out of the way and letting her ax make its way to the undead’s head._

She turned around in her uncomfortable sleeping bag. Cursing internally at the remainder of that day. Nice one to go to sleep.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now”. Wells appeared behind the bar.

“I thought so too”. She whispered. Frustration matching her furrowed eyebrows.

“What time is it?”. He asked, taking a seat on the carpeted floor, back resting against the cold wooden-bar. 

“I don’t know. My dad’s watch stopped working a few days ago”. She commented, turning on her back to look at the ceiling. Cringing at the topic she brought up. Eyes closed, hoping the sentence went by unnoticed., but one look to his face from the corner of her eyes and she knew her friend was not going to let it go.

“Wells-”. She began. Adopting a sitting position to face the slip-up.

“It’s okay”. He sighed. Looking at his hands currently rubbing against his dirty jeans. “I lost my mom, Elyza. I know how it is to mourn a parent. You do too”. Ouch. “No offense to you”. It was his way to apologize. “ This is different”. He shrugged. “We don’t have too much time to wail, to feel miserable or to cry. One false step and we’re all gone”. He said resentfully.

How can that be the new way to think over this?. It seems so raw, so phlegmatic. It was hard to digest. Didn’t make it less true though.

She knows Wells is right.

Hell, Elyza didn’t even really had the time to mourn or think about Finn at all since it happened.

If it weren’t for Aden, she would have completely lost the sense of time, literally. He had a small calendar that went everywhere with him.

Elyza knew it was something he could control, something that used to be important back in the days. The dates, months, years, he was holding on to that, not letting it go. She couldn’t blame him.

They all needed something to hold on to.

“It seems so surreal. You can’t get used to losing people, it can’t be like that”. Elyza kept the conversation going.

“This is the new normal, Elyza. We just have to. The world isn’t changing back to how it was because we’re in pain”. He shrugged once again.

Wells was not the same ever since that day. She can’t judge him, Wells had the hardest time those weeks. Getting accustomed to not having Thelonious. To learn and do things with just one hand. The lost of Finn.

She can’t accuse him of being that gentle, caring guy to being that with this sorrowful undertone in him. He’s realistic. He’s getting the hang of things faster than anyone. Not clinging to hope.

“I’ll leave you to it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”. Wells started, standing from his spot.

“Don’t- Don’t do that. We know you’re right. It's just..... You’re the first person to actually acknowledge that things are so screwed up. It’s hard to assimilate”. She whispered. Afraid of waking the others up. Moving around her sleeping bag to sit next to Wells, head dropping instantly to the shoulder, sighing heavily. “It just seems like they left us so long ago when it has been a little over two months, I think”. She commented melancholic.

“You’d have to ask Aden for that”. He tried to joke.

It certainly did the trick for a few seconds. When the laughter died down, her head couldn’t help but go back to that aftermath.

//

_Hand straight to the head as a groan left her dehydrated mouth. The pounding in her head was a killer too._

__

_Eyes slowly opening to the bright light of Abby's little flashlight. Checking her pupils._

__

_“I’m sorry. You’ve been asleep for too long, I had to make sure you were okay”. Her mother excused. Taking the annoying light out of her eyes._

__

_A single nod from her and the weight of Abby's stare was enough for her to break the contact. Looking at the side table where a plastic cup was resting on it, her dry throat was begging for some liquid._

__

_She noticed, Lindsey wasn’t there anymore, and the need for water was coming stronger within her._

__

_Just a sip would be enough to get her throat working again._

__

_“Elyza”. Her mother started, careful to not get a rise out, from her daughter._

__

_Abby was hogging the entire personal space around her, she was everywhere and the feeling of wet tears pooling at her eyes was making her feel uneasy._

__

_Memories from the hotel started to play before her eyes, shivering at the end result; with them safe in a tent while Finn and Thelonious were-_

__

_Shutting her eyes tightly together in an effort to just forget it happened._

__

_“Mom”. She whispered in a shaky breath._

__

_Wrinkling her nose when she felt the weight of a single tear falling freely down her cheek._

__

_“Oh, baby”._

__

_She felt arms wrapping around her neck. A tender hand caressing her scalp, blonde hair tangling up between the soft fingers as she let herself feel._

__

_Sobbing inconsolably on her mother’s arms, she whispered Finn's name over and over again._

__

_Abby was crying too, she could tell. She liked the guy, he usually spent the weekends with them; playing football with Aden. Video-games with the girls. Cooking with Wells. Abby knows he was one of the only people Elyza let into_ _her life after Jake died._

__

_“I am so, so sorry”. Her mother whispered on her shoulder._

__

_She held her firmly against her. Abby provided just that, and she was so grateful to finally have her in her arms, supporting her through this._

__

__

_It felt forever when they separated._

__

_Eyes swollen, tears still silently falling when Aden made its presence known in the room._

__

_Eyes screamed concern. They’ve seen each other like this, but even if Finn played with him, he just liked him_ , _no other sentiment in the middle, it was easy for him. Sure, he was sad, Finn didn’t deserve to die, no one did. He was worried about Elyza, how she must be feeling._

__

_Not really understanding in his whole capacity what it felt like to lose a friend. He never got attached to someone other than his family. Losing Jake closed him up to the world. He could be friendly, he could talk and understand, but other than that, he never really opened up to have a real friendship outside class._

__

_“Hi”. Elyza said heavy-hearted. A sad smile adorned her gloomy face. He felt for her._

__

_“Hi”. He played nervously with his hands. Not really knowing what do to._

__

_She could really mock him if she had the strength to share a laugh, he looked cute standing there, waiting to be of help and she loved him more because of that._

__

_Sharing a look with her mom before turning her head back to him. She opened her arms, claiming the much-desired hug. “Come here”. She beckoned Aden, holding onto him with everything she had._

__

_Knowing he was here, safe from all of this was enough to give her solace._

__

_She sniffed loudly, bringing a chuckle from Aden, softening the tense atmosphere in the tent._

__

_“Jerk”. She pushed him playfully on the shoulder, wiping off the now, dried tears on her face._

__

_The Lexs shared a quiet smile after that, lasting enough for her to know she wasn’t going to break in front of them again._

__

_“Where’s Lindsey?”. She asked while pointing to the jar full of water, and Aden was quickly on it, pouring water in the plastic cup for her to drink._

__

__

_“You slept all through the night”. Abby started slowly._

__

_Aden was quick to handed her the watch she left behind to not lose it on her leave._

9.17 

Did I really-?.

_“I was out for almost fifteen hours”. Elyza let out, mostly to herself. It was impossible for her to sleep through so much, she was really active, slept 6 to 8 hours, sometimes 4 and it was enough to get her going through the day with an unbelievable energy._

__

_“Lindsey is at the infirmary wing, with Wells”. Aden dictated._

__

_Wells. She thought._

__

_He must be-_

__

_“How is he doing?”. She asked, afraid of the answer._

__

_Mind wandering to the worst-case scenario, none of them ended well._

__

_“He’s... stable”. Abby finally says. Bringing a long sigh of relief from her daughter._

__

_“I- I should...”. Elyza stuttered. Reluctant to leave the bed, wanting to block the real world._

__

_She didn’t know if she was ready to deal with it. With Wells._

__

_“You don’t have to. Not yet at least”. Abby reasoned. Knowing her daughter was struggling with saying and doing the right thing._

__

_“I need to”. She shook her head, feeling the knot in her throat again, she stood from the bed._

__

_Aden was already holding a new pair of combat boots for her to take. “Bob told me you might need a new pair. So, here”. He says, handing them back to her. Taking the items, narrowing her eyes, and wondering why would Bob wanted her to have a new pair._

__

_“What happened to my old ones?”. She wrinkled her nose, confused._

__

_“Just take the boots, baby”. Abby insisted, a conflicted look in her eyes, hoping her daughter would just give the questions up._

__

_She could ask again, she knows it, but the fear of hearing the answer hold her back from it. Nodding at her family. Sitting on the bed, she put the comfortable but tight boots on._

__

_Then, she recalled._

__

_The change of clothes the previous morning._

__

_The bloody shirt, the bloody jeans._

__

_The boots. The boots with Wells's blood in it._

__

_“Elyza”. Aden called her. Bringing her back from the revolting reminder._

__

_Standing, nodding goodbye, a grateful look in her blue eyes. The company was much appreciated, it really was. Two sad little smiles in return and she flew out of the tent. Steps guiding her straight to the infirmary wing._

__

_The smell. Just like a hospital, hit her nostrils. Inhaling the undesirable essence and greeting the personnel that welcomed her in, the majority of them were mostly just nice people who wanted to help in something. Feel useful._

__

_She moved her way through the hall, all the while quickening her footsteps right before suddenly come to a stop._

__

_The place was big and had a lot of separated-closed curtains to know exactly where Wells was._

__

_“She lives”. The manly tone exclaimed._

__

_She looked back, anger flashing in her face at the election of his words._

__

_“I’m sorry”. He expressed regret. Chin hiding behind his collar in shame. “That was insensitive of me”. Slowly dropping the act of the tough guy. He reached to hold Eliza's hand. Internally relaxing when he wasn’t denied._

__

_She was looking at him, and Bob couldn’t really tell what she was trying to express. Her face was..... She looked tired. She looked angry, sad, offended by his early words. She looked guilty. It was an avalanche of expressions and emotions running within Elyza and he was at a lost standing there. He wasn’t that good with words. He wasn’t good comforting others._

__

_“I-”. He started, only to close his mouth once again when Elyza frowned, clearly waiting for what he was going to say._

__

_A low exhale of courage from Bob later, and Elyza was pulled-in, on the third hug of the morning._

__

_She knows Bob couldn’t see her, but he knew he was not being reciprocated. Still, he squeezed a little more around her waist and then her cheek was pressing against a strong shoulder. Arms wrapping around his neck, inhaling the recently-pulled-out-of-the-washing-machine military jacket. Hands gripping the collar of it, clasping desperately to have someone who could keep her from going insane._

__

_“It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay”. He uttered under his breath._

__

_His voice calmed her. It made her think of Aden._

__

_Surprisingly, Bob’s presence, the hug, the worried looks, the way he cared about her, that, that was the only thing keeping her grounded._

__

_Just like Aden. Just like Lindsey. She thought while slowly taking a few steps back, a little distance between them._

__

_She smiled, nodding in the process. Letting him know the gesture was gladly appreciated._

_He did the same back, an awkward smile tugging at his lips, playing with the belt around the hips. Touching the knife, the gun. Hand coming to rub behind his neck. Avoiding eye contact._

__

_“You don’t have to make it awkward, Blake”. Elyza breathed out a laugh._

__

_“Sorry”. He said. Finally looking up. “I- Uh...Wells”. He almost exclaimed._

__

_She almost laughed._

__

_The tough, manly-cold guy with a god-complex was squirming uncomfortably on the spot, over a hug. Who_ _could tell?. She has seen him having moments with Octavia, even Kane, but when it came to her, Lindsey or the rest of her friends and family, he just..... Shied away from it._

__

_“He’s at the last curtain box. Lindsey's there”. He pointed out. “He’s...... - Physically, he’s fine. I don’t have much information”. He added, a look of worry emerging in his eyes. Wanting to know if Elyza was up to go and watch his friend._

__

_“Thank you”._

__

_She knows he wants to add something else. To ask if she was really okay, but he knows better than to do it._

__

_They could be close. Hell, she could even say friends, but she never opens up so easily. Deep down, Bob knew he’d never hear the real answer coming from her._

__

_So, he nodded. Turned around and walked away from her._

__

_“Blake!”. She called loudly. Bob turning slightly around. Attention back on her. “What you did for Thelonious. You saved him. You don’t know how much I appreciate that. Thank you”. She swallowed thickly._

__

_Bob, he told her. He put Thelonious down after he pleaded_ _to leave this world with his humanity intact. He didn’t want to walk around without a soul, lost in this rotten world and Bob was the only one to grant his wish._

__

_“My people, my responsibility”. He said quietly, almost going unheard by Elyza, but she caught up on it at the last second before he left._

__

_She gazed the retracting figure of Bob until he turned around the corner, leaving her behind. Assimilating the comment she just heard._

__

_Were they really his people? Would he really sacrifice himself for them? to keep them safe?._

__

_Too many questions filled her mind. Wondering if every soldier thought the same as him._

__

_They were all ordinary people, was it really worth to maybe lose your own life to save them? She knows she would give hers._

__

_For her family and friends, that is._

__

_No one else was really worthy of Elyza. Maybe the stand she was in was a cold one, but she is clear in her thoughts; Family comes first. Aden, her mom, Lindse, and Wells need her just as she needs them and like hell, she would let anything happen to them under her watch._

__

_She may not be the best fighter, the best at handling a gun, but she could be fierce if it gets to protect them from harm. She noticed that back at the hotel._

__

_When she took the gun out of its holster. She_ _blindly shot at the infected. A few bullets hitting blanks, some of them going straight to the infected bodies, some of them pierced their heads, but she fired._

__

_Aden was right._

‘Survival Instinct’.

_The moment it kicked in, she pulled the trigger. Not even a trace of remorse in her actions as she tried to protect Wells from the undead bites._

__

_No one was at fault with what happened back there. Everyone was fulfilling their job as best as they could. It was just a misfortunate event and she had to shoot._

__

_She should feel dirty. About killing them, but it seems that right now, her mind was blocking the traumatizing events, and going one by one with her thoughts. Slowly processing._

__

_Right now, it’s Wells._

__

_With one last look at the empty hall, she turned around, steps leading her straight to the dark-skinned man._

__

_She opened the curtain, eyes going quickly at the person jumping beside him._

__

_“You scared me”. Lindsey murmured, sitting back on the plastic chair when she noticed the blonde woman standing over the entrance._

__

_“I’m sorry”._

__

_“He hasn’t woken up”. The brunette murmured, eyes falling on Wells just as Elyza did the same at the mention of his name._

__

_He looked so peaceful, if it weren’t for the tiny little wrinkle on his forehead, lips in a thin line. As if he was quietly suffering from all the previous events._

__

_“Did my mom say anything?”. She interrogated. Eyes never leaving him. Tracing every feature of his face._

__

_“Just that he’s on meds. He lost a lot of blood, so he may be unconscious for a long time”. She explained, looking at her with a new light. “You saved him”. Lindsey stated._

__

_Widening her eyes, mouth slightly open trying to come up with something._

__

_She was never good with compliments or shit like that._

__

_“I didn’t-”._

__

_“You did. You cleaned the wound nicely, avoiding infection. The bandage. The tourniquet. Your mom said you did a nice job”._

__

_“I could’ve done more”. Elyza stated, feeling guilty. “I should have been able to protect them better”._

__

_“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. What Finn did- It was-”._

__

_“Stupid. Selfish”.Elyza tensed her jaw at the sentence. “I should have put the gun from my belt and fire at sight when those things came onto u-”._

__

_Lindsey stood up. Walking furiously to her. “Don’t beat yourself over this. You saved Wells life. If it weren’t for what you did, he would’ve died because of blood-lost”. She was practically hovering over her face, pointing at the man on the bed. “Stop”. She whispered harshly._

__

_It was enough for Elyza to realize._

__

_Lindsey felt the same. She was screaming at Elyza but unconsciously she was screaming those things to herself._

__

_Finn wasn’t here, but Elyza needed to put the blame on someone. So she did it. On her._

__

_Finn was drinking for more reasons than he let out. She knew that one of those was herself because she never gave him a chance. Because she spent too much time hanging out with Bob and Wells instead of him. Because she let Bob call her princess in front of him._

__

_Because he felt alone and she didn’t give him the support he needed. She was a shitty friend._

__

_Lindsey felt the same._

__

_Because Finn was slipping away from her in his dumb and dependent obsession with Elyza, and she did nothing to stop it. To bring some sense into him, to let him know he was just feeling alone and lost in this shitty-new apocalyptic world mixing feelings up into something that it wasn’t. To let him know that it was okay to be scared. He had friends in which he could_ _have confided in._

__

_Finn always felt alone._

__

_When he turned eighteen, he was free from the adoptive-family that took him in. Only having his high school friends and Abby. Still, for Finn, that wasn’t enough._

__

_She held onto Lindsey as if her life depended on it._

__

_Letting themselves feel for the first time since the last day events._

__

_//_

__

_‘We’re running out of supplies’._

__

_That was the firsts words Wells said to them in one of the massive reunions the military had._

_The ones in which Elyza, Lindsey, and Wells were included in, a few weeks after Finn’s and Thelonious deaths._

__

_It didn’t come as a surprise at camp._

__

_Lindsey and Elyza were one of the few people who volunteered to work among the soldiers, and inside the camp._

__

_Lindsey on the mechanical stuff, while Elyza started helping inside the infirmary wing, helping the hurt soldiers that suffered some kind of accident, no bites related, along with the runs outside of camp._

__

_Indra was responsible to include Wells in it._

__

_The guy had a serious problem adjusting to his new life. The one in which he only had use of his only remained hand. And Elyza knew. It wasn’t easy to get used to, not really on the same boat but, yes, she could put herself on his shoes._

__

_He cried a lot the first few days._

__

_For Finn. For Thelonious. For the huge frustration and anger in not completing simple tasks, like opening a water bottle, tie the lace of his boots. Needing help from her or Lindsey to get dressed. He got the hang of it really quick though. No more than two weeks and he could go around doing his own thing._

__

_So, Indra got him to trace the routes with her for soldiers and civilians to go outside the stadium to get food._

__

_It worked for a few days, but there were too many mouths to feed, not too many stores in where to look and the rations had been cut-off to help its consume at a rational pace. People started a riot, and Elyza couldn’t really blame them._

__

_They were hungry, afraid and losing hope every pacing day._

__

_Bob suggested going outside the marked perimeter of locations for the much-needed food. Only to have a ‘no’ from every direction in the so-called ‘ council’._

__

_It was rash, it was dangerous and it’ll take too many hours, even days to come back. Not with the reassurance to bring them food. So, Kane took charge, ignoring Octavia's admonition to not tell the rest of the people._

_Which obviously he didn’t listen._

__

_The food problem was one of the latest ones._

__

_Plantations, the greenhouse, and the water generator weren’t making it better either._

__

_Infertile soil, lack of water and rain, stopped the advanced_ _into_ water _the plants. Water generator was fried, and Lindsey didn’t have the tools or pieces to get it fixed._

__

_People started leaving._

__

_Thinking that maybe outside they will have a better chance of surviving than staying there and waiting for food that may not come. The stadium started to look deserted, going into oblivion, and sooner than later, the remained people voted to leave._

 

* * *

_“You pull the safety out, and then-”._

__

_“What are you doing?”. Elyza hissed._

__

_“Helping Aden to-”._

__

_“Well, no one asked you to teach him this”. She said harshly at the black-haired man._

__

_“Ely-”. Aden stood from the ground. Trying to ease Elyza._

  
_”Don’t”. She cut. Grabbing his arm and taking him away from the soldier._

__

_Overreacting._

__

_She was, and she knew it. Everyone knew, but Aden was sitting beside her with a calm expression written on his face. Waiting for Elyza to say whatever she was going to say._

__

_"I'm sorry". Elyza said after a while in a shaky voice._

__

_"We're no longer safe, sis". He replied. A sad, low tone in his voice._

__

_"I know". She breathed out._

__

_"Bob was just helping me-"._

__

_"I know". She said for the second time. "It just- It's hard, to watch you toying with a gun. It's serious stuff, Aden". She looked at him_

__

_He just sighed, looking at the other buildings._

__

_It’s been a week since they left camp._

__

_Walking around, picking up cars along the way. The Rovers were long forgotten for lack of fuel and oil problems._

_Nights were spent in different houses or apartments or office buildings that they seemed fit or safe to go inside._

__

_They thought about going to Mexico, but crossing the border to a country that speaks Spanish, in the end, not knowing how to communicate would only bring problems for everyone. Deciding to move close, either way, they ended up in ‘El Paso’._

__

__

_Have they killed more infected along the way?. Yes._

__

_Is nothing new to Elyza right now._

__

_Lindsey and Wells either, they already know how this works...... Kill or be killed._

__

_Abby, on the other hand, has been suffering from anxiety. The first time she killed one was back when they found each other on the brink of desperation._

__

_A horde was coming their way, in the middle of a freeway. Everyone took refuge hiding below the cars, some others just waited inside trucks._

__

_It was when they waited long enough to know that they were once again alone, safe to go out, and when Kane was securing his gun back on his holster, an infected came out from behind a truck, walking with purpose towards him._

__

_She just aimed. Shot. Killed._

__

_Saying that everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Aden was breathing agitatedly besides Elyza a few feet away from the scene, watching her mother crumbling to the floor, gun still raised into nothingness. The siblings shared a concerned look before running towards Abby._

__

_In the end. Elyza knows she can’t always protect her brother from harm. So, what Bob was doing, can actually come in handy for him. It_ _should cease her concerns knowing that he can actually protect himself._

__

_“Just-”. She sighed into the thin-cold air, sitting at the edge of a big sign at the rooftop of a building, legs hanging_ _into nothing but air, copying Aden's movements. “Be careful”. She expressed heart-rending at the thought of Aden applying the new knowledge of firing a gun and killing. It could bring him some serious problems in the aftermath. He’s almost fourteen, he shouldn’t be trying to cope with this kind of stuff._

__

//

Not much happened after that.

Or at less, that Elyza can recall.

Their journey went on until they found themselves resting close to a motel. It was a bar, that had two floors. 

Just like a western movie.

Elyza and Wells made it their ‘room’, behind the bar. Away from everyone. The only way they could be left allowed to think.

Is where they are right now.

Her head on his shoulder as both of them started to go down memory lane, down to their previous months, but all of it was left behind when Octavia appeared out of nowhere. Jumping from the bar and taking Elyza’s flashlight from the cabinet to turn it off.

“Octavia?”. 

“Shh. Someone’s outside”. She whispered. Gun raised in the air in a firm grip, as she tried to hear attentively to the outside noises.

She could only see so much thank to the moon shining inside the place as she moved, closing the distance between her family and her when the front door opened loudly.

A few gasps left the people’s mouths when a tall-muscular figure made it inside, flashlight pointing at the faces, while the other hand was holding a gun.

Bob was quick to react, along with all the soldiers.

“If you move. We won’t think twice about shooting”. He warned.

It surprised everyone when the stranger talked. “I don’t mean any harm. We’re just looking for food”. His voice was deep but soft at the same time. Leaving no room to doubt the intentions this stranger said before were actually true. It felt oddly familiar though.

And Aden snorted when a muffled voice came from the distance, adding the phrase ‘or alcohol’. 

“Lincoln?”. It was Indra the first one to stand from behind one of the chairs, and walking the remaining steps to the tense figure of a man.

_It can’t be_. She could not believe it.

What could be the odds for them to find him?. It all just seems too good to be true and she didn’t want to believe it.

But then, the man was taking the headscarf off of his face. Wide eyes, a shocking expression adorning his features before he stepped quickly, meeting Indra half-way and claiming her body in a tight-long hug.

It was enough for the soldiers to put their weapons down and Octavia to light up the place once more.

The Lex-Griffin family was quick on their feet as they walked to stand on the side. Until it was their turn to hug Lincoln.

“Elyza”. He whispered, trying to believe she was really there.

“Took you long enough to find us, big boy”. She teased. Giggling for the first time in months as he pulled her into a bear hug, feet leaving the floor as he spun her around.

“You’ve grown-up”. He smiled sweetly after he stepped back to look at her.

“So did you. Look at those arms”. She pointed. Earning her a chuckle from the small family-friend party they were having.

They haven’t seen each other for two years if her memory didn't fail her, and even if he had a tough contexture, he never had any defined muscles in his body. So, now, it all came as a surprise to her. The army got him that fit.

“I’m with a few people. I fond them close to the border a few weeks ago”. He said. Unsure of the other people reactions into knowing he was bringing unknown people inside, but a nod from Indra was enough for him to bring his radio to his mouth and talk. “We’re okay. You can come in”.

_“You sure about that, big bear?. No one is going to shoot if we go inside?”_. It was an amused, deep, and at the same time, serious voice that talked back over the radio.

“Positive. We know Lincoln. If you are with him, you are welcome to join us”. Indra talked.

 

And then, five people were entering the place, but there was only one that caught Elyza’s attention

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be a slow burn story with getting to know the characters and their development as the story progress further in time.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> English is not my first language


End file.
